Anjos
by McDreamy Girls
Summary: Draco é forçado a voltar à Inglaterra. O que nos leva a Gina, que tem que lidar com um Malfoy que a quer de volta. Mas ela está com Harry. E Tom também voltou para atormentar seus sonhos. Um anjo mau, um anjo bom, um anjo caído e uma só protegida.
1. Prólogo

**Anjos**

**Draco é forçado a voltar à Inglaterra depois de um longo tempo. O que nos leva a Gina, que tem que lidar com um Malfoy que a quer de volta. Mas ela está com Harry. E Tom também voltou para atormentar seus sonhos. Um anjo mau, um anjo bom, um anjo caído e uma só protegida.**

**Prólogo**

Ele não queria realmente abrir os olhos. Só o fato de que cada centímetro do seu corpo doía e de que ele não tinha a menor idéia de como isso poderia ter acontecido ou de onde diabos estava já não era um bom sinal.

Analisando bem a situação, Draco conseguia sentir uma forte claridade incomodando seus olhos... Então quem sabe ele não estivesse no paraíso? Ou numa praia deserta! Com uma loira, de preferência, para manter os padrões familiares.

Não, definitivamente não. Sentia dor demais para estar saltitando em uma praia paradisíaca (não que um Malfoy saltitasse). Na verdade, essa dor excruciante que ele estava sentindo (em músculos que nem sabia que tinha, por sinal), combinava muito mais com o gotejar irritante mais ao fundo. O que lhe lembrava das malditas masmorras fétidas daquele castelo empoeirado que insistiam em chamar de escola.

Então era isso. Finalmente tinha sido preso. A questão era aonde. Em Azkaban ou num porão cheio de comensais? Bufou e desistiu. Pensar estava deixando ele com dor de cabeça. Afinal, ele era uma Malfoy e não temeria uma simples masmorra. Ou talvez nem tão simples, mas ainda assim uma masmorra.

Por fim, abriu os olhos e se deparou com algo que certamente não era uma praia deserta, mas que também não lembrava um calabouço. Tinha... Draco inclinou a cabeça, confuso... Vitrais?

'Por Merlin, onde eu fui parar?!' pensou, enquanto tentava se sentar. Já sentado, conseguiu ver melhor onde estava... E como estava.

O lugar parecia uma ruína de uma construção... Um templo, talvez. Era feito de pedras cinzentas e tinha um tamanho mediano. O que quer que fosse, não era digno de um Malfoy.

Quanto a _como_ estava... Bom, isso era simplesmente enfurecedor. Quem foi o ser positivamente estúpido que tinha enfaixado seu corpo todo?! Ele estava parecendo uma... É... Como era mesmo o nome daquela coisa estranha que o professor de Runas tinha falado? Pumia... Mumi... Pumi...

'Ah, esquece!'

Foi só então que ele percebeu um pequeno objeto ao seu lado. Era uma... Draco congelou onde estava.

'Não, não pode ser... ' pensou, empalidecendo enquanto se inclinava para pegar a pequena pena vermelha que ele conhecia tão bem e o pergaminho que estava ao seu lado.

O que fazer agora era óbvio. Quantas vezes já não o fizera antes? Equilibrou a pena no pedaço de pergaminho e observou a mensagem se formar. Ao lê-la, e ter suas suspeitas confirmadas, não soube mais o que pensar.

_Eu vou voltar logo_

_G. W._

OoO

Olá! Nós somos novas aqui no fanfiction... Mais ou menos... Enfim! XD Sim, isso é fic em dupla e a gente passou metade das aulas de matemática escrevendo ela \o/

A gente também sabe que ta meio em cima da hora pra fazer uma fic, mas a idéia era boa demais pra ser desperdiçada desse jeito. Esperamos que vocês gostem, nós com certeza nos divertimos demais escrevendo.

Como nós estávamos num frenesi de inspiração, os três primeiros caps já estão prontos, só precisamos dos seus comentários gentis pra postar o resto XDD Então, sejam bonzinhos e comentem, pois sim? Pretty Please? Beijos!

McDreamy Girls


	2. A Volta Dos Que Não Foram

Capítulo 1.

Draco caminhava em seu passo calmo e imponente pelas ruas do vilarejo, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos e neve caindo tranquilamente ao seu redor. Neve. Ele sempre gostou de neve. Parecia que todos os momentos felizes de sua vida só aconteciam se uma nevasca estivesse envolvida.

'E ela parecia uma criança quando via neve...' Bloqueou a linha de pensamento por onde estava enveredando com um muxoxo irritado; certas coisas simplesmente não deviam ser lembradas (não que ele conseguisse seguir essa filosofia a risca, mas enfim...).

De longe, quem visse aquele homem jamais adivinharia seus pensamentos, por hora, sombrios. Draco Malfoy era conhecido pela expressão sempre ilegível, o que, por alguma razão, lhe garantia um respeito quase reverente entre os moradores da cidadela. Irritantemente reverente, se alguém lhe perguntasse a opinião.

'Trouxas... ' pensou, revirando os olhos

Desde que colocou os pés na cidade, ainda muito jovem, virou o centro de atenção de todos. De fato, ele duvidava que algum dia as vizinhas (que como sua mãe gostava de dizer, precisavam de um tanque para melhor se ocupar), fossem parar de fofocar sobre ele.

Muitas eram as especulações sobre a sua história. De onde veio, por quê...? Poucos tinham acesso a sua vida. E pelo que se sabia, ninguém nunca pode dizer ao certo o que realmente se passava pela cabeça daquele jovem Malfoy. E sobre essa última informação, estavam redondamente enganados. No passado, tinha existido um alguém (ou seria melhor dizer, uma alguém) que o achava incrivelmente previsível.

Draco dobrou uma última esquina e chegou aos portões da Mansão Malfoy. Ah, aquelas gentalhas... Mesmo depois de anos, nunca se acostumaria a viver no meio de trouxas.

_'Eles não são aberrações, Draco. São bem interessantes, na verdade'_ Draco bufou. Lá estava aquela voz irritante (até parece) na sua cabeça outra vez.

A casa estava silenciosa como sempre, mas assim que fechou a porta, seu instinto lhe disse que alguma coisa estava muito errada. O elfo apareceu e pendurou o sobretudo. Draco olhou ao redor, cenho franzido, procurando o que era que estava lhe deixando preocupado. Ao virar-se para frente novamente, deu com a criatura ainda parada na sua frente.

"Mas o que você quer, idiota?" era só o que faltava, ter dar atenção para elfos agora.

"Mestre Mal-malfoy, te...tem..." O dono lhe lançou um olhar enfurecido "Tem uma coruja esperando pelo senhor no escritório." terminou o elfo apressadamente, e sumiu de vista.

'Uma coruja?!' seu corpo ficou imediatamente tenso. Não recebia correio-coruja desde que abandonara o mundo mágico. Até por que corujas eram muito fáceis de rastrear. Sacou a varinha, ainda com a testa franzida e foi ao escritório.

Enquanto percorria os longos corredores, tentou colocar as idéias em ordem. Das duas uma: ou os comensais tinham encontrado ele, ou a Ordem. Não tinha muita certeza de qual das duas era pior. 'É, e você que dizia que tudo tinha um lado positivo' pensou, um meio sorriso sarcástico cruzando seus lábios. Pensamentos e sorrisos foram logo reprimidos. 'Concentre-se Draco, concentre-se'

O escritório estava vazio, exceto pela ave pousada na janela com os olhos fixos no jovem. Draco se aproximou e pegou o pergaminho preso na pata do animal. A ave não se mexeu, apenas esticou a outra pata, onde estava presa uma bolsinha de couro.

'Inacreditável, ainda por cima tenho que pagar pra receber notícia ruim!'

Despachou a coruja e ficou olhando a carta em suas mãos. A essa altura, já tinha percebido que quem quer que tenha passado para fazer uma 'visita' tinha levado junto sua mãe e Merlin sabe mais o que. O que queria dizer que ele teria de abandonar sua agradável vida (vou fingir que acredito) e enfrentar tudo o que deixara para trás.

O único problema com seu passado, refletiu Draco enquanto abria a carta, já no auge do seu mau humor (e nem eram 8:00h) era que ele tinha punhos, uma língua afiada como navalha e um temperamento pior que o dele próprio (e isso era um assombro). Desnecessário dizer que esse passado também tinha cabelos vermelhos e sardas.

_Draco, _

_Sua mãe está em minha posse. Já é tempo de relembrá-la de seus deveres matrimonias. Traidores como você não merecem o tempo do Lord, mas ele está resolvido a perdoá-lo pelas suas inconseqüências se você concordar em finalmente terminar a sua parte do nosso velho acordo como prova do seu valor. _

_Não envergonhe ainda mais o nome da família e faça a escolha certa. _

_Lucius _

Draco fez um meneio com a varinha e o pergaminho irrompeu em chamas. Aborrecimentos, tantos aborrecimentos...

"Elfo!" gritou de repente. Segundos depois a cabeça da criatura apareceu pela fresta da porta. "Faça as malas. Ao anoitecer eu viajo. Separe uma vassoura também, a mais rápida que eu tiver."

"Vi-viajar senhor? P-para onde?"

"E quem disse que você pode ir?" rosnou ele sentando-se e massageando as têmporas. Minutos depois, terminou de dar instruções ao elfo sobre o que fazer com a casa e para onde ele deveria ir para esperá-lo.

Quando foi deixado sozinho, reclinou-se na cadeira e voltou os olhos para janela, observando a neve cair com a mesma tranqüilidade de antes e se perguntando se ele veria mais um amanhecer pacífico como esse outra vez... Ou se estava voltando apenas para morrer na Inglaterra.

OoO

"Não... Não quero..."

Harry abriu os olhos, confuso, procurando o que o tinha acordado.

"Eu não quero ouvir..." murmurou Ginny novamente. Harry franziu a testa, só agora se dando conta de que a menina estava se debatendo e chorando enquanto dormia.

"Ginny... Acorda..." tentou alcançar ela, mas toda vez que ele a tocava ela lutava ainda mais contra ele

"Me deixa em paz!" soluçou. O menino já estava completamente desperto nesse ponto

"Ginny! Ginny!!"

Sacudiu a menina pelos braços, mas ela não respondeu. Ele estava começando a ficar preocupado. Gina sempre tinha um sono tranqüilo, mesmo depois das noites de guerra mais traumáticas. E agora estava assim, os lábios comprimidos como se estivesse reprimindo gritos de desespero.

"Gina acorda!!"

"Que...?" Ela finalmente abriu os olhos e Harry ficou ainda mais preocupado com a expressão de puro terror que estava estampado no rosto da outra "Onde...?" perguntou ela baixinho, perdida.

"Shh... Calma, está tudo bem agora" Harry sussurrou, abraçando-a "Já passou, foi só um pesadelo..."

"Mas ele... ele estava... Harry era tão real..." gaguejou ela, a respiração ainda entrecortada como se ela tivesse corrido quilômetros de uma vez só. Nesse momento a menina não agüentou e rompeu em lágrimas novamente.

"Gina, calma... Vamos lá para baixo, para a cozinha. Você toma alguma coisa e me conta o que houve...?" a menina hesitou, ainda olhando ao seu redor, procurando...

"Vamos lá, sua mãe sempre disse que não há nada que uma xícara de chocolate quente não resolva" Gina deu um sorriso fraco e concordou com a cabeça "Isso, não chore mais, vamos descer..."

Harry fez com que ela saísse da cama e foi encaminhando-a para a cozinha da sede da Ordem. Durante todo o caminho o jovem não se atreveu a soltá-la. Era verdade que em tempos de guerra as pessoas tinham pesadelos. O constante temor, a incerteza se estaria vivo no próximo instante eram suficiente para até os mais corajosos serem afetados.

Mas não Gina, essa era um verdadeiro anjo. Não que sorrisse a cada instante, na verdade quase não o fazia, mas era uma mulher calma e otimista por si só. Além do mais, sua expressão ao acordar tinha lhe assustado. Ele reconhecia aquele olhar, só não conseguia lembrar-se de onde. Afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça. Podia se preocupar com isso mais tarde, o importante agora era que ela se acalmasse.

Chegaram à cozinha e ainda em silêncio, o menino serviu duas xícaras de chocolate quente e se sentou em frente a ela. Gina estava pensativa, estranhamente calada, como se tentasse tirar algum sentido de tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido há alguns instantes. Chegou a pegar ar para começar a falar, mas alguma coisa a fez desistir da idéia.

"Você sempre me disse que falar sobre as coisas ajuda..." o namorado incentivou gentilmente. Gina mordeu os lábios, parecendo incerta sobre o que fazer.

"Harry..." no fundo ela não sabia como contar o que tinha acontecido, se é que tinha acontecido mesmo "Ele..."

"Harry!" nesse momento um jovem bruxo entrou correndo na cozinha, ofegante "São eles... eles estão perto... vão nos atacar!"

"O que?!" O casal exclamou em uníssono se levantando com um pulo

"Mas... Eu achei que estivéssemos seguros aqui...Não tinha como..."

"Isso não importa agora." Interrompeu Harry, com praticidade, virando-se para a namorada "Chame todo mundo. Dê o alarme. Eu quero todos do lado de fora, prontos para lutar, em cinco minutos"

"E você, me mostre onde eles estão." Ordenou ao bruxo. Diante dos comandos dados, tanto o garoto quanto Gina começaram a se mexer para obedecer. Antes que a menina sumisse escada acima Harry ainda lhe perguntou "Você tem certeza que está melhor? Não precisa fazer nada se precisar descansar"

"Foi só um pesadelo, eu estou bem" Gina disse, dispensando o assunto com um aceno de mão enquanto subia as escadas apressadamente.

OoO

"Minha mãe, criatura, eu só vim buscar a minha mãe, então tire essa carranca da minha frente e me deixe passar"

"Traidores como você não são dignos de entrar em qualquer lugar que o Lord tenha pisado"

Draco respirou fundo, tentando por tudo não perder a paciência e se perguntando por que sua vida tinha que ser tão complicada. Os comensais estavam reunidos na sua frente, em um semicírculo que bloqueava a maldita passagem por onde ele queria entrar.

"Macnair, não passe vergonha à toa. Aos 15 eu já lhe mandava voando pelos ares, portanto, _abra passagem_."

A máscara impassível encarou seu olhar duro de volta.

"Não seja atrevido, Malfoy. Você não consegue enfrentar a todos nós e você _não_ vai entrar."

'Ao diabo com isso' concluiu Draco sacando a varinha e, direcionando-a para um comensal aleatório, lançou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça.

"_Impedimenta_" murmurou uma voz fria vinda por trás dele.

"_Merde!_"

Draco sentiu o sangue gelar e ficou paralisado, assistindo seu feitiço se esvair no ar. A voz. Poderiam passar anos e ele continuaria se lembrando dela. Draco virou lentamente para encarar o pai, sabendo que essa batalha já estava perdida. Enfrentar um monte de comensais tolos era uma coisa. Outra muito diferente era enfrentar um monte de comensais tolos comandados por seu pai.

Os dois olhos cinzentos se encontraram, tão parecidos e gélidos, que não deixavam escapar nenhuma emoção. Lucius inclinou a cabeça.

"Quando você vai entender, filho? Parece que todos esses anos não lhe serviram para aprender onde depositar sua lealdade..." O tom era tão leve como o de uma reprimenda tranqüila que um pai faria a um filho que roubou a bala da irmã mais nova.

Draco não se deixou enganar.

"Eu vim buscar a minha mãe. Se você pudesse fazer a gentileza de avisá-la que eu já cheguei..." replicou o Malfoy mais novo, fazendo uma mesura irônica na direção do pai.

"Ah, não, você nem mesmo vai ficar para o chá? Draco..." um sorriso cruel se espalhou pelos lábios do outro e Draco se tencionou, varinha em punho e preparado para o ataque que estava por vir. "Tenha _modos_"

Ao fim da palavra um raio de luz já vinha em sua direção

"Protego!"

O resto dos comensais fechou o círculo ao redor dele. Por um momento, a excitação da luta tomou conta de Draco e as únicas palavras que lhe vinham à cabeça eram as maldições que lançava ao seu redor de forma quase frenética.

Apesar disso, sabia não ia conseguir manter a situação por muito tempo. Aliás, em questão de minutos, ele não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria até mesmo ficar em pé. Com uma manobra rápida, saiu do círculo de comensais e olhou para o terreno a sua volta. Foi então que distinguiu um exército de bruxos meio escondido pela noite se aproximando...

OoO

Olá pessoas!

Obrigada pelos comentários bonitos, vocês fizeram duas crianças muito felizes (e vizinhos muito, muuuuito infelizes. Sim, a gente pulou que nem dois seres estranhos, algo contra? uu)

Por causa dos pedidos gentis e também por que nós somos criaturas muito ansiosas, o primeiro cap saiu a jato \o/ Então, as reviews também podiam sair, né? \o/

Mas não vão ficando mal acostumados não, a gente também pode dar uma de meninas malvadas e não postar coisa nenhuma (e sim, isso é uma chantagem e o preço são as benditas reviews) Ha!

Kussen!!!!

McDreamy Girls


End file.
